


More than just a state of mind

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This For Me, Loving Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Jesse wasn’t a homewrecker. He didn’t want to come between two of the most beautiful and powerful men in the world. But that was exactly what they had in mind. They dragged him into their bed -- into their hearts -- and refused to let him go until he felt he belonged.Jesse spends a whole day being doted upon by his partners. They love him dearly and they show it in the best way they can: sex.





	More than just a state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely unedited because I just wanted to write this for me. I love McR76 and I've always wanted to write for them, so this is me easing into that with some nonlinear feelings dump. I'll probably write more for these three when I feel more comfortable!

Jesse would surely die if it weren’t for the warmth of Jack’s chest against his back. Panting and sweaty, Jesse lay limp between Jack’s legs. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut, lips parting in a ragged gasp. Jack could feel the pounding of Jesse’s heart against the steady thrum of his own.

“Stay with me, Jesse,” Jack whispered. He dragged his fingers through nappy, sweaty hair. Jesse leaned into the touch, a small sound in the back of his throat as Jack held him closer.

Gabe pulled back from between Jesse’s thighs. Spit and precome shined on his lips and in his beard. Jesse cried out as cool air touched his wet cock. His hips bucked, and Jack’s huge arms locked around him as he spasmed.

It had started that morning. Both Jesse and Gabe were just back from a long mission, and they had few responsibilities for the day. Jack had expertly escaped the two exhausted men at 5:45am, smiling fondly as they instantly filled the space he left in the bed. He kissed Gabe deeply and gestured to where Jesse was still sleeping. “Take care of our boy,” he had said.

Gabe had taken _very_ good care of Jesse. The younger man woke up to Gabe already settled between his thighs, lips wrapped around the base of his dick and one finger already inside him. Jesse’s vision had gone white, but Gabe had pulled away before he could finish.

Jesse griped and bitched for the next hour, went from cussing Gabe out to giving him the silent treatment. Once Jesse had finished his breakfast, Gabe shoved his hands down the front of Jesse’s pants and stroked him back to full hardness before just leaving him there. The smug smile he wore earned him a poorly thrown punch from Jesse that he didn’t quite manage to block, but it was worth it.

The two of them headed out for a meeting with Ana. Jesse slumped in his chair with his arms crossed, Gabe was sure he didn’t even try to pay attention to a word the captain was saying. While Ana’s back was turned, Gabe reached over and squeezed Jesse’s wrist, pressing his thumb into Jesse’s pulse point. It worked. Jesse sat up straight, looking alert and obedient. A flush began to creep up his neck, and Gabe almost chuckled as the cowboy made a very unsubtle move to cross his legs.

They left Ana, and Jesse immediately leaned in to hiss at Gabe. “What kind of shit are you on today, _jefe_?” There was a new light in Jesse’s eyes, indignation and desire burning bright beneath his brows.

Gabe just smiled and splayed his hand on the center of Jesse’s back, pushing him down the hall.

“No way,” Jesse pulled away. The heat of Gabe’s touch had felt like sparks even through the fabric of his shirt. “If you’re going to be like this then I’m gonna go see Jack.” Jesse huffed and stormed toward Jack’s office. Gabe pulled his phone out, shooting a message that would arrive long before Jesse.

_Whatever you do, don’t let him come._

Jack responded immediately with a thumbs up emoji and Gabe chuckled to himself. He headed back to Jack’s quarters to make himself a coffee and wait for the aftermath of whatever Jesse was about to get himself into.

Sure enough, Jesse stormed in an hour later. His shirt was already untucked, and Gabe could see where his hair had been mussed up beneath his hat.

“You-” the cowboy pointed an accusatory finger at where Gabe was sprawled on the couch, “you need to fuck me right now.” Jesse was already stripping, throwing his clothes all over the living room as he stalked toward Gabe.

Jesse planted himself on Gabe’s lap, furiously working his commander’s pants open and trying to free his cock. Gabe sat back with an easy smirk, making no move to help Jesse.

“Since when do you call the shots, _mijo_?”

Jesse froze. His fingers were still hovering over the waistband of Gabe’s underwear.

“Please?” was the best he could manage.

Gabe shook his head, pulling Jesse in for a kiss. He was pathetic, grinding his hips against Gabe’s t shirt in a desperate attempt to get off. The commander shoved Jesse to the other end of the couch, he flailed for half a second before righting himself and shooting Gabe a glare.

“If you suck me off I might be inclined to return the favor.” Gabe barely even looked at the younger man.

Jesse lurched forward a few inches before catching hold of himself. “May I?” he asked.

Gabe pushed his pants down enough to free his aching cock. “That’s a good boy,” he murmured as Jesse took Gabe into his mouth. “I know you’re frustrated now, but I promise everything will be worth it tonight.”

Jesse made a move to pull back. Gabe could already hear his question. _Tonight?_ Winding his fingers in Jesse’s hair he pushed his head back down. He didn’t want to give Jesse the opportunity to talk his way into an orgasm, especially not before Jack got home.

With plenty of time on his hands and an eager Jesse at his side, Gabe relaxed into the easy pleasure of the blowjob. Jesse knew how to use his mouth and he knew his way around Gabe’s cock. It was an excellent combination that made his day off only that much better, murmuring soft praise to Jesse and rubbing circles into his back.

Jesse knew better than to try and rush things. He took his time, sinking down on Gabe’s cock over and over again just to hear the commander’s soft groans. It was comfortable, a simplicity that they couldn’t afford out on the field. Gabe was sure that part of Jesse’s frustration stemmed from not being able to get off since before they shipped out over a week ago. He would have to make sure to be extra nice to him later.

Gabe didn’t come until long after Jesse’s jaw had grown sore. Still, Jesse cleaned Gabe with his tongue and swallowed every drop. Even without speaking, Jesse was making a good argument for himself. He definitely deserved something nice.

“Such a good boy,” Gabe breathed, pulling Jesse in close. It was stupid for him to be overwhelmed with emotion just from one blowjob, but he buried his face in Jesse’s skin and whispered words of adoration.

“I can’t let you come -- not until Jackie gets home, but I think you definitely deserve to be rewarded.”

Jesse nodded, his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. Such a strong, dangerous man, so confident and loud, reduced to a shaking mess in Gabe’s arms. Gabe wasn’t done yet though, he wouldn’t be satisfied until Jesse was completely wrecked, taken apart piece by piece until he and Jack could pour their devotion into what was left.

Gabe laid Jesse out on the bed, kissing over his skin and leaving affectionate bites on the inside of his thighs. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he said. “Jackie and I are gonna treat you real good.”

A loud moan escaped Jesse as Gabe worked two fingers into him. He was lost, floating in a world of love he didn’t feel he deserved. Gabe and Jack. Both of them treated Jesse with such adoration. 

Jesse hadn’t meant to stumble into Jack and Gabe’s relationship. Once he had figured out they were together, he had wanted to be as respectful as possible. They were two men he greatly admired; he could put his own feelings aside as long as the men who had given him a second chance could be happy.

Admiration and respect could not disguise his desire. Jack, always more socially adept, had noticed something about Jesse; the younger man still couldn’t figure out what it was. All of the fear that had wrapped itself around his heart was no match for Jack’s stubbornness, no match for the amount of genuine devotion that Gabe gave to Jesse.

Jesse wasn’t a homewrecker. He didn’t want to come between two of the most beautiful and powerful men in the world. But that was exactly what they had in mind. They dragged him into their bed -- into their hearts -- and refused to let him go until he felt he belonged.

He fit in well. They made space for him. Jack would wrap his arms around Jesse’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. Gabe would pull Jesse in as close as possible no matter where they were: on the couch, in the bed, in the shower. Gabe wasn’t satisfied until Jesse looked as though he was about to phase through Gabriel’s body.

They looked out for him, reminding him to take better care of himself and always ready to catch him when he fell. Jesse found himself wondering what they got out of the whole arrangement? How did two happily married super soldiers benefit from having Jesse around? He was a waste of time, a warm body to bring to their bed. 

The drop hit Jesse like a derailed hypertrain. One minute he was blissed out, stretched on three of Gabe’s fingers as he whined and pleaded for an orgasm. Next thing he knew, there were tears streaming down his face and he couldn’t take it anymore and everything was too much and not enough all at once.

Gabe was quick enough to notice it immediately. He pulled out of Jesse, cleaning himself off as best he could before scooping the man into his arms.

“I’m right here, _Jessito_,” Gabe whispered. “I’ve got you. What do you need?”

Jesse shook his head. He didn’t know yet.

Gabe moved them back to the living room, wrapping Jesse in a blanket and putting on the first movie on their history. Jesse was quiet through the first thirty minutes and two bottles of water.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked.

Gabe shushed him, kissing the top of his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who pushed you. I should have checked in with you earlier. From now on, everything is up to you. Jack and I want to treat you right.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? We want to make you feel good, Jesse. We love you.” They looked ridiculous, Jesse burritoed in one of Jack’s quilts and curled into Gabe’s lap.

“It doesn’t seem fair,” Jesse mumbled. “You and Jack do all these great things for me; what am I able to do for you?”

“You keep us grounded. You give us a place to grow together. We love you just as much as we love each other, and I’m starting to think we need to do a better job of showing you that.” Gabe said.

Jesse was quiet, letting Gabe’s words meld with his very being. The movie ended and Gabe immediately started another one. He messaged Jack, letting him know what had happened and telling him to bring hot food when he came home.

The afternoon was easy and quiet. Gabe let Jesse have his space when he needed it and kept him close by when he didn’t. It was something they had mastered over the years: coexisting.

Jack arrived home loudly. He kicked off his boots and tossed his things onto the table. Jesse and Gabe both looked up to see their golden savior carrying four bags of warm, likely greasy food.

“How are you doing, Jess?” He asked, already unpacking dinner.

Jesse shrugged, moving in for a kiss. Jack, fucking devil that he was, managed to set out the food while kissing Jesse. Gabe rolled his eyes and wasted no time in tucking in.

They talked all through dinner without really speaking. Easy chatter that filled the air and kept things light. Jack complained about bureaucracy, Gabe complained about budgets, Jesse complained that Genji wouldn’t stop quoting horrible memes.

Late evening found them all in bed, each to their own separate tasks. Gabe was working his way through a book. Jack was frowning at his datapad. Jesse was lying between them, occasionally checking his comm.

“Can I get off?” he asked out of the blue.

Gabe and Jack both looked up, then exchanged a glance. “Of course,” Gabe said. “Do you need anything from us?”

“Only if you want to. I know I kind of fucked things up earlier, but I’m still really worked up.”

“You didn’t fuck things up,” Jack said. “These things happen sometimes. Right now, it’s up to you to decide what you want.”

Jesse thought for a moment. “What were y’all planning to do originally?” 

Gabe set his book down. “I was going to get you as desperate as possible, stretch you out on my fingers, and fuck you until I was satisfied. Then Jack could have his turn.”

Jesse made a small noise at the back of his throat. “Well I’m already pretty fucking desperate, just throwing that out there.” 

Jack chuckled and finally set his datapad down. Not even bothering with his own clothes, he reached for Jesse’s shirt. “You’ll tell us if it’s too much?”

Jesse nodded. “I’m doing much better now.”

Gabe pulled Jesse’s sweats off, grinning hungrily at where his cock was aching and leaking. “You weren’t kidding about being desperate.”

“Yeah,” Jesse huffed, “So you should hurry up and fuck me.”

Jack chuckled and pulled Jesse into his lap. His chest flush to Jesse’s back. His lips on Jesse’s ear. “All in good time,” he said softly. 

Jesse melted a little. Gabe wrapped his lips around Jesse’s cock and proceeded to tease him until he was a shaking mess in Jack’s arms.

“Lay back for me, _mijo_.” Gabe pulled Jesse towards him by his hips. Jack dutifully helped Jesse get settled so that the younger man’s head was in his lap.

Gabe settled between Jesse’s thighs. He had been looking forward to this all day, but hadn’t wanted to push Jesse after what happened earlier. Now, he was aching to fuck his boy. He pressed into Jesse, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly and run his hands over Jesse’s skin. 

“You’re a good boy,” he whispered. “We love you. Never doubt that for a second.”

Jesse moaned and dragged his nails down Gabe’s back. The sharp draw was like sparks against Gabe’s skin and he groaned. While Jesse was too blissed out to notice, Jack picked up on the reaction. He twined his fingers in Gabe’s curls and tugged his head back. Another groan escaped Gabe’s lips only to be swallowed by Jack’s.

It was heated and messy. Jesse moaning and whining in Jack’s lap. Gabe fucking Jesse. Jack kissing Gabe. They blurred the lines between them until nothing remained but lust and adoration.

Gabe was very good at fucking Jesse. He had had a lot of practice and he knew exactly how to make his boy feel good. Every thrust drove Jesse higher and higher until he was teetering at his breaking point. Jesse hadn’t come in over a week, and Gabe knew just how desperate he must feel.

“Come for me sweetheart. It’s okay.” Gabe said. He increased his pace, his own orgasm was well on the way and he didn’t want to wait much longer. He needed to fill Jesse up, claim him. Jesse let out a cry of pained pleasure. “Do you want me to touch you?” Gabe asked. Jesse dick was leaking against his abs, twitching pitifully as he toed the line of over stimulation.

A frantic nod was the only encouragement Gabe needed. He wrapped his hand around Jesse’s cock and gave a few sharp tugs. Jesse clenched round him and spilled over his stomach, letting out one last cry before falling silent, shaking with aftershocks. Gabe finished shortly after. He came inside Jesse and bit down on his shoulder to stifle his groan. After a few seconds of quiet, he pulled out.

Gabe lay beside Jesse, pulling him in close even though they were both sticky with sweat. Jack kissed both of them before moving to retrieve a washcloth to clean them up with.

“What do you need, Jackie?” Gabe asked as Jack carefully cleaned Jesse.

Jesse stirred from his daze, lifting his head and blinking blearily. “He needs to fuck me, that’s what he needs.”

Gabe shook his head with a smile and pushed Jesse back into the mattress. “We appreciate the enthusiasm, _Jessito_, but we don’t want to push you.”

Jack smoothed Jesse’s hair back, regarding him lovingly. “You’ve done great, Jesse. We’re both proud of you.”

Jesse pouted, pushing himself back up and knocking Gabe’s hand away. “I wanna make you feel good,” he said. It was almost a whine. “I want you to- I wanna be used.”

Jack and Gabe exchanged another look, coming to an agreement that Jesse couldn’t parse. Gabe pulled Jesse into his arms, squeezing him so tight Jesse thought he was going to break. Jack was pulling off his clothes.

“Can you suck me off, Jesse?” he asked. Jesse nodded, already straining against Gabe’s hold. “That’s a good boy. Is it okay if I’m a little rough with you?”

“Please,” Jesse said. 

Jack stroked himself, kneeling on the bed and already reaching for Jesse. Gabe finally released him. Jack pulled Jesse forward by the hair, dragging him towards his dick. Jesse followed willingly, sinking down onto Jack’s cock with a pleased moan.

Gabe stayed nearby, he couldn’t keep his hands off Jesse. He always craved that closeness. Jack pulled Gabe up with his free hand and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he fucked Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse was eager and pliant, letting Jack get off in his mouth and staring up at him with dazed eyes.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Gabe crooned. “You want Jack to finish down your throat?”

Jack groaned and his hips stuttered. Gabe kept talking. “I think he likes that idea. Don’t you, Jackie? Can’t wait to watch our boy swallow all of your come?”

“Fuck yes,” Jack hissed. “You take my cock so well.” He brushed Jesse’s hair back.

Jesse was a mess, flushed and tear streaked, with spit and precome spilling over his lips. Gabe had wanted to break him, tear him down until he was vulnerable and raw. Here it was.

Jack and Gabe just admired the view, admired their boy. He was so good for them, always doing his best. Jack grunted and pulled Jesse all the way down his length. “I’m gonna come now, baby. Take it all.”

Gabe watched Jack come, watched the familiar flex of his muscles, the pull of his brows, the way his mouth parted. He had seen it countless times before and it never failed to be beautiful.

Jesse swallowed around Jack’s cock before pulling away, breathing hard and wiping his mouth the the back of his hand. He sank all the way down to the bed, smiling lazily up at Jack and Gabe.

This time it was Gabe’s turn to clean Jesse up. He was gentle as he wiped over Jesse’s face, kissing after each swipe of the cloth. Jack disappeared to the kitchen and returned with two water bottles. He downed half of the first and tossed it to Gabe, handing the second to Jesse. 

“Drink as much of that as you can.” Jesse dutifully obeyed, sipping at the water while his partners cleaned up and settled in for the night. 

Gabe climbed into bed first, instantly enveloping Jesse. “We love you,” he said as he arranged them however he liked.

“You’ve been awfully sappy today,” Jesse teased.

Gabe frowned. “Say it back.”

“Yeah, Jesse, say it back.” Jack slipped in beside them, slipping his legs in to tangle with Jesse’s.

“I love you too.” Jesse admitted. “Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated <3
> 
> I rescue bugs and frogs on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)
> 
> Check out other fics on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
